When preparing tea, coffee, ginseng, etc. in a daily life, it requires a device for infusing such materials. For making tea, a conventional tea set may be used, which however may have the following drawbacks:
1. If tea-making is made by placing tea leaves in a tea cup for their infusion, the infused tea leaves may float on a water surface to influence the drinking of tea. The concentration of tea is difficultly controlled. After a long time infusion, an alkali may be dissociated from the tea, harmful for the user's health. It is therefore expected to separate the tea leaves from the liquid tea water.
2. If a tea bag is used for tea-making, the concentration of tea is still not controllable due to a fixed amount of tea packed in the tea bag. Meanwhile, the disposal of the infused tea bag may also cause contamination, such as the water drops drained from the infused tea bag.
The present inventors have found the drawbacks of a conventional tea-making means and invented the present built-up and telescopic tea-making device.